


Wish-Fulfillment

by Coffin Liqueur (HP_Lovecats)



Category: Monster Prom (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F, Light-Hearted, Mild Language, Mutual Unrequited Crushes, POV Second Person, Video Game Mechanics, mild sexual references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:21:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23827534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HP_Lovecats/pseuds/Coffin%20Liqueur
Summary: Zoe works herself into a lather over her new prospective favorite self-ship.
Relationships: Blue | Vicky/Z'gord | Zoe
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18
Collections: Minigame: Round 1





	Wish-Fulfillment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Panny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panny/gifts).



You woke up this morning, amidst the literal groans of your furniture and the sound of blood ichor droplets pattering into your window (despite its blinks of protest), thinking the following:

_ Oh holy shit Zoe wat if Zicky for OTP tho _

Your moths all gasped in unison.

...So did your mouths.

Make no mistake, you will always be a proud multi-shipper! The Spooky High fandom has one hell of a colorful cast, after all! So many ways to combine their quirky personalities into new, exciting fluorescent trashfires that create brand-new ridiculous-but-also-sexy situations! So many _mmh, just…_ _chef’s-kiss-worthy_ aesthetic pairings to drool over mentally… and then bring to life with a notebook and pencil, and then drool over there, instead!

(On that note, you totally predicted that the Interdimensional Prince/Dmitri would become canon, and eff anyone who dares call you a liar! Like you wouldn’t  _ totally account for Interdimensional Prince ships. _ )

Thing is: you’ve been in one of those modes lately. One of those modes where you just have so Satan-damn many steamy and/or doki-filled ideas running through your head that even dividing your tentacles and eldritch brainpower between writing Damien/Brian (a classic) on one computer, writing some ab-so-lutely classy and adorkable Liam/Oz on another, and drawing Dahlia/Miranda getting politically married in warrior queen/wedding dresses on a third (political marriages that turn into total power couples,  _ and  _ some deliciously-extra dress design - you can’t go wrong!) all at the same time hasn’t gotten them all out of your system fast enough to remember to treat yo’self.

You have not had one self-insert ship-related thought since…  _ gasp!  _ **_Saturday!_ **

(It’s Monday now.)

And, dangit, good Dread Mistresses deserve the sweet, sweet self-indulgence of self-insertion!

_ (Hee.) _

And now, it seems, you’ve woken up overcome by your neglected instincts and realizing: you with Victoria “Vicky” Schmidt?

_ That’d be hella good. _

...Not like you haven’t thought of it in the past, but damn - you’ve just realized it’s highly underrated! Two of Spooky High’s most small and bubbly and cheek-pinchingly adorable yet  _ fierce  _ girls? How awesome blue looks with warm purple and with your favorite emoji sweater and with your favorite pink anime tee and?? Just???

You are blushing profusely long before you arrive at school.

You have also started gawking at the world with new eyes so round that it sure is lucky that the ones on your face are nothing but little pinpricks of light in two empty voids, or you would have probably had to pick them off the floor a few times. You’ve already had to do that with a tentacleful of your other eyes, by this point, but those are way easier to sweep back up and pop back in inconspicuously.

Your eyes are also so round and gawky because from the moment you step out the door, you’re looking for Vicky.

You get to Class. You sit down and gain +2 SMARTS before you notice her.

She’s already there, and you spend Ms. Feratu’s whole lecture staring at the back of her head, two seats in front of you, taking it as the perfect opportunity to become perfectly practiced in drawing the texture of her perpetually electroshockedly bushy hair - the perfect amount of wave and density in your lines to simulate drawing every individual strand; the perfect composition of drawing it in clean-silhouette linework.

After the bell rings, you feel one of your hearts in your throat as you consider stepping forward to ask her what she thinks of your aesthetic take on her. Vera and Damien get to her first, fuming that Orlando the Skeleton  _ totally ripped off their presentation _ , asking her for what her opinion is on an appropriate revenge.

You are dejected, shrinking back, wrapping your flexibly slimy appendages tight around your notebook as you hug it to your chest, but choose not to insert yourself into the situation - less because it’s clearly important to Vera and Damien, because, like,  _ you  _ could totally come up with an idea, too, but because you would totally burn up and die if Vicky ended up not choosing said idea.

You decide to write fanfic about it instead.

You create a world wherein you  _ did  _ intervene, because there was no chance at all that Vicky wasn’t going to pick your idea - not when  _ you’re _ the one pulling the strings! You have the  _ best  _ idea on how to get back at Orlando the Skeleton and his whole skeleton army (does he have an army? Well, he sure does in  _ your  _ AU, dammit!) and not only is it ruthless enough to impress Vera and badass enough to impress Damien, you immediately see a little heart pop up by Vicky’s face when you propose it! You lead the charge, Vicky at your side, as the four of you commence a rollercoaster of a subplot involving pirate battles on the River Styx, helluvalot of political intrigue involving Vera and Damien the less and less your story comes to have anythefuck thing to do with their project, and, at the end of it all, you and Vicky saving the day, together, by engaging in a fusion in order to combat a lich-king, the two of you perfectly in-sync, becoming the most adorably powerful monster known to man.

And the experience is very sexual.

...Man…

...You haven’t been hit with a fic bug quite like this for a  _ long  _ time!

I guess that’s what happens when you really do get slammed in the face with inspiration! And by inspiration, in this case, I mean “sudden romantic frustration”, but man, are feelings a beautiful thing when they inspire you to create! And this whole “being a high schooler” thing has given you such a wealth of stupid unpredictable emotions to really create over. Maybe going from interdimensional god to fucking fanfic geek figured all along more than any of your friends might have thought it did, huh?

But, like, girl…

...Are you 10,000 words in already?

I’m happy for you, but you miiiiiiiight want to lean on the brakes a little bit if you want your thirst-quest to become a reality!

You’re missing Lunch…!

* * *

...Wow, Vicky, what are you doing going to Class again in the same day? What are you, some kind of  _ nerd? _

Nah, I’m just kidding. You’re just an overachiever, is all, right?

_ (Nerd.) _

Ac-tually, nah. You’re only going to Class tonight because you have a +SMARTS stat to beef up, because you wanted to romance Zoe this playthrough, but, like a  _ nerd _ , you didn’t pick her option during the pop quiz and got an event with Vera and Damien instead, and  _ then  _ you didn’t see her sitting at any of the tables during Lunch. This run is off to a weird start!

But - you ain’t no quitter! Instead, you decided to use Lunch to visit Valerie. Today, she was selling a set of fancy Copic-type markers with cute color names like Vat of Acid and Slammin’ Salmon, and you figured that shit sounded like Zoe’s jam! So whatever sequence of events they were meant to kick off, you figured they had to involve talking to her at some point to hand them off! Right?

Who the hell knows with item purchases, but it seemed better than picking at random.

But anyway, you then checked the internet. Because who cares if you cheat at life and love?

(Don’t cheat at love, kids.)

Thanks to the internet, what you do know is that anyone in possession of these markers should be prepared to get into shenanigans that they’ll need hell of a lot of +SMARTS or +CHARM in order to handle, and you already spent a turn here, and plus you kinda-sorta lost -2 CHARM failing to impress either Vera or Damien then, so…

...To Class, again, you went!

...And, I mean, nobody is here, because it’s freaking nighttime. Who the heck actually goes to Class at night when they could be at one of those sick raves out in the woods? (Unless they’re a  _ nerd  _ like yourself, anyways.)

But… your eyes widen!

You do see a little something on one of the desks…! And not just any desk - that’s Zoe’s desk!

You cannot goddamn believe what you’ve found as you approach to take a closer look! Purple and covered in midnight-black runes and catgirl stickers, you have found none other than… one of Zoe’s precious writing and drawing notebooks! Why in the world would she forget something like this in Class…?

You have a chance to peek.

You wonder if you should, because she’s told all of you guys’ friends what kind of insane shit she writes and you wonder if you’d ever be the same again, but on the other hand, the allure of forbidden knowledge is one hell of a drug.

So, peek, you do!

...And for the second time in the past ten seconds, you cannot fucking believe your eyes.

The story they have found starts this ill-fated morning, when you were first approached by Vera and Damien due to their issues with Orlando the Skeleton and your own wrong-option-choosing butterfingers. Cool, you know Zoe is just as nosy as you are.

...But holy  _ shit  _ does it look like she sure had her own ideas on how to deal with Orlando the idea-thief. You can’t rip your eyes away as you read of events that are both ruthless and badass - or quell that blush on your cheeks as you reach a side of events conveniently involving the two of you that are both adorable and strangely arousing. Like, is it just you, or does the idea of fusion dancing to save the day in stuff always seem like a metaphor?? Then again, Zoe would probably think so, too, so. That’s a good sign!

Especially now that you have the perfect threefold excuse to talk to her.

One, to see if she wants these cool markers you bought.

Two, to see if she can actually implement any of her wacky ideas toward helping you with your Damien-and-Vera’s-skeleton-problem… problem.

Three, of course, to return this notebook…!

And in the end, you know… maybe you can see what  _ other  _ wacky ideas of hers in this damn thing the two of you can bring to fruition.

_ Wink-wink. _

This one’s on the house, tiger.

* * *

Welp. Nice, Zoe. You’ve had so much on your mind thinking of your prospective new favorite ship that it was not until you were friggin’ going to bed last night, wanting to crack open your latest masterpiece so as to indulge in it, that you forgot your notebook in Class, so.

Back to Class you go to find the damn thing before Leonard or someone fucks with it, I guess!

Today’s off to a great start!

...Or might it actually be? Because, I mean, you do gain another +2 SMARTS.

And believe me when I say that that ain’t gonna be a bad stat to have where you’re going.


End file.
